The invention relates to gas-liquid separators, including for internal combustion engines including as an oil mist removal and breather element.
Various gas-liquid separators are known in the prior art. In one type, namely an inertial gas-liquid impactor separator, a gas-liquid stream is accelerated through one or more nozzles, and an inertial impactor is provided in the path of the accelerated gas-liquid stream causing a sharp directional change thereof which in turn causes liquid particle separation from the gas-liquid stream. In another type, a coalescer filter effects liquid particle separation, and coalesces separated liquid particles.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward the above technologies and combinations thereof.